That Which Is Important
That Which Is Important (Daiji na Koto) is a song from the Musical Hunter × Hunter, sung by Killua's voice actress who plays Mitsuko, Kanako Mitsuhashi and Gon's voice actress, Junko Takeuchi. Lyrics Romaji = Mitsuko: Madamu Isaberu wa Watashi no kaasanhttp://www.animelyrics.com/anime/hunterxhunter/taisetsunakoto.htm Maboroshi demo kamawanai wa Sobani ite hoshii Anna fuuni natte mo kaasan wa kaasan yo Watashi no kaasan hotte okeru wakenai Gon: Madamu Isaberu wa Kimi no okaasan Juunen buri no ano sugatani Nani wo kanji ta no? Fushizen na ano sugata Kimi mo kizuiteru daro Taihen na koto ga Okorouto shiterunda Mitsuko: Fukushuu no tame karerani kyouryokushite Kono machi mo kono no kuni mo horo boshite yaru no yo Gon: Soshite... Kimi mo... korosarete shimai tain da ne Madamu Isaberu wa Kimi no okaasan Nen hasugoi chikara datta Sugoi PA-WA- dayo Are hodo no chikara na ra Kono machi wa horo biru ne Takusan no hito ga Kantan ni shindeyuku yo Mitsuko: Fukushuu no tame sousuru shikanaino yo Gon: Demo kimi wa mirundayo Takusan no namida wo "Okaasan wo kaeshite! Watashi no okaasan wo kaeshite!" Naiteru kodomo tachi ni takusan no kodomo tachi no koe Mitsuko: Yamete... yamete... mou yamete! Gon: Chan to ki kun da! Taisetsunano wa Kono machi ya kono kuni ni Dare no chi mo naga re nai youni suru koto daro Kimi wa wakatteru hazu Honto wa nani ga taisetsu katte Okaasan no sugata ga Ano mama jya kanashi sugirutte Kimi wa shitte iru hazu Hitori ga donna ni tsurai katte Okaasan no kodoku mo Ano mama jya kanashi sugirutte Gon: Shizen ni kaeshi ageyou yo Mitsuko: Shizen ni kaesu? Gon: Sou dayo shizen no sugata ni Mitsuko: Sou ne shizen no sugata ni |-| Kanji = |-| English = Mitsuko: Madam Isabel is my mother I don't mind that it's an illusion, I want to be near her Even if she became this way, a mother is a mother There's no way I can leave my mother alone Gon: Madam Isabel is your mother What did you feel ten years ago in that form? In that strange form, you realized it, right? You knew even when bad things happened Mitsuko: For the sake of revenge against them, we're powerful This city, this country, we'll destroy them utterly Gon: And... you also... want to kill, don't you? Madam Isabel is your mother Her Nen is amazing, so she has amazing power With that much power, this city will be destroyed A lot of people will definitely die Mitsuko: For the sake of revenge, we have to do it Gon: But you've seen it! With so many tears "Give me back mother! Give me back my mother!" The voices of lots of crying children Mitsuko: Stop... Stop... Stop already! Gon: Just hear me out! Precious things exist, in this city and this country Things like nobody's blood being spilled, right? You've known it before... What was really precious back then For your mother to be like that, it's way too sad I'm sure you know how hard it is to be alone For your mother's loneliness to be like that, it's way too sad Gon: Go back to the beginning, okay? Mitsuko: Back to the beginning? Gon: That's right, how it was at the beginning Mitsuko: That's right, how it was at the beginning References Category:Musicals Category:Songs Category:Character Song Category:Articles without pictures